Happy Birthday James Maslow
by SquishySwag12
Summary: Today's James's birthday. This story tell's you what James did on his special day. Also this is how him and Fox meet


Happy Birthday James Maslow

**This story is dedicated to James Maslow. Today James is turning 22 years old! I just want to say Happy Birthday James! I hope it's great! And also James you're my fave. I 3 you!**

James woke up on May 16 to hear voices in his and Carlos's room. Then he remembered it was his birthday. They always did this on one another's birthday.

"When will he wake up?" Carlos asked impatiently.

"Shut up! I think you made James wake up!" Logan whispered.

James's eyes fluttered open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos yelled.

"Aw, guy's thanks. That's really sweet." James yawned and leaped out of bed. One by one the guys gave James a birthday hug.

"Go get dressed then we will tell you what today's plan is." Logan said. He followed Kendall and Carlos out the door to leave a happy James.

James took a short shower, got dressed, and did his hair. He walked out to the living room to see Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sitting patiently on the couch. Logan looked up.

"There he is," Logan said. Kendall and Carlos looked up and smiled when they saw James.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Kendall asked.

"First off tonight there is a huge party at the Palm Woods!" Carlos said.

"Carlos!" Logan and Kendall yelled. Logan smacked Carlos.

"That was supposed to be a surprise party!" Logan was exasperated.

Carlos blushed slightly. He hadn't meant to ruin the surprise. He was just really excited.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"That's ok. I'll act surprised!" James said. The other 3 smirked when James said he'd still act surprised.

"I thought there was a no party rule at the Palm Woods?" James said.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos exchanged glances.

"We practically begged Bitters to let us have a party." Logan explained. James nodded.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kendall asked.

"Swirly slide!" Was James's reply. The 4 boy's raced for the swirly slide. He wasted no time he put on his helmet and went down head first. He landed on his face.

"Don't worry. That's why I wore my helmet." Carlos yelled up.

"Smooth Carlos, real smooth."Logan yelled to him.

James smiled. Carlos moved out of the way. And James went down.

"At least James was smart enough to go legs first." Logan whispered to Kendall

Kendall nodded. He went down than Logan. They did this for 2 hours.

"Ok. Now what?" Carlos asked. James thought for a minute.

"Uh… A walk in the park?" he asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want, buddy." Logan said. They walked out the door and into the park.

"Gosh, 22 already!" Logan exclaimed, "It seemed like just yesterday I met you!"

"I know, right!" James said. He put his arm around the shorter boy and hugged him. They walked along.

"I'm so happy I have friends like you," James said. The other 3 smiled. They all stopped and hugged the tallest of the 4. They started walking again. Suddenly James's phone rang. It was his parents.

"Hold on." He said. They stopped so James could take the call.

"Hey." James said. On the other line his parents were singing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday James," His father exclaimed.

"Thanks dad," James said.

"We just wanted to call and say happy birthday and to say that we love you." His mother said.

"Thank you both for calling. I love you to. I've gotta go. Bye." He hung up.

"Your parents?" Carlos asked.

"Yup." James replied.

"We better get back." Kendall and Logan said in unison.

"It's almost time for the party." Logan said. He was glancing at his watch. They started walking back.

"I know you're going to love what I got you." Logan said.

"You didn't have to." James said.

"Well we did." Logan spat back. James smiled. They reached the Palm Woods in 10 minutes. They walked to the pool.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!" Everyone screamed. Jo, Camille, Lucy, Guitar dude, Lightning, Gustavo and Kelly, Wane Wane, Griffin, Mercedes, Mr. X , Tyler, Katie, Mama Knight, The Jennifer's, and even Mr. Bitters was there. Everyone from the Palm Woods were there.

"Thanks everyone!" James said.

"LET"S PARTY!" Carlos yelled. Everyone started dancing. Everyone was having a great time.

"DOGS! GET OVER HERE!" Gustavo yelled. The boys made their way over to Gustavo and Kelly.

"You are going to sing Big Night tonight!" Gustavo yelled.  
"Ok!" they yelled back. Kelly handed them microphones. The boy's went on stage. Everyone fell silent.

"We're gonna sing Big Night," James said. The crowd started cheering.

"(Oh, oh, oh) It's gonna be a big night (Oh, oh, oh) we're gonna have a good time. It's gonna be a big, big, big, big night. 1 2 3 Call my boys and girls we're gonna party like it's the end of the world. Let's get it started (Hey) Started (hey) started (Hey). Whoa- whoa- oh-oh-oh waitn' all week and it's Friday night. We're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives. Let's get it started…..Big Night

( I don't have the time to write the whole song)

The crowd erupted with applause and yelling. BTR left the stge.

"Present Time!"Carlos called out. Everyone stopped.

"Sit in a circle everyone,." Kendall instructed. Everyone did as they were told.

"Let me go first!" Logan said James nodded.

"Close your eyes, James," Logan instructed. James did as he was told. Logan ran inside and came out a minute later. He set the gift down in James's lap.

"Ok. Open them," Logan said. James opened his eyes and looked down. He gasped. There in his lap was a cute little Alaskan Klee Kia puppy. Every one cooed.

"Oh my God thank you Logan!" James said. Logan bent down to give James a hug.

(List of presents)

Kendall: Hokey stick

Carlos: Hair product's

Camille: 22 birthdays slaps on the face.

Jo: Skin product's

Gustavo and Kelly: A week off

Griffin: BTR's New CD

Bitters:

The Jennifer's:

Mercedes:

Mr. X: dance guide

Lucy: A kiss

Guitar dude: A guitar

Lightning: A Lick

Wane Wane: A black bad boy's hat

Tyler: Acting and Dancing guide

Katie: A huge Hug

Mama Knight: A coupon to Six Flags

"Thank you all for coming!" James said when the party finally ended. Everyone smiled. James picked up his new puppy and some of his presents. The guys helped him. They put it in the living room. James named his new dog Fox.

"I hope you had a great Birthday!" Carlos whispered to James in his.

"I did." James replied. Fox was lying on top of James when he fell asleep.

**I hope everyone liked it. I loved writing it. R&R please. Oh an HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!**


End file.
